Complications of True Love's Kiss
by LadyElaide
Summary: Why has Arthur suddenly decided to let Gwen be with Lancelot, perhaps it could be because of the issues surrounding the kiss of true love he recieved to break an enchantment. Either way Merlin will find out.


AuthorNote: Written as if Lancelot NEVER died!

Complications of True Love's Kiss

The King of Camelot threw himself at his chamber doors, anger fuelling his actions and the annoying voice that was following him.

"I can't believe you just let that happen" Merlin shouted at the blonde, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

Arthur just continued deeper into his rooms, removing his belt and sword along with his cloak. Ignoring the aggravating tone of his manservant turned court sorcerer.

"You just let Gwen go, after all these years fighting your feelings, fighting your father and you just allow her to leave"

"She's meant for Lancelot" Arthur coldly replied, continuing with his own doings.

"She's meant for you!"

The King turned slowly to face his friend, adorning a sad smile "No" he paused "she's not."

"You are each others true love" Merlin lectured the King as he walked off to stare out the window like always when he was in deep thought or pretending he couldn't hear Merlin "which was proven from the kiss she gave to get you out of that bloody trance with Vivian."

Arthur just continued to stare at nothing, hoping that Merlin would just leave all alone and go.

"Well say something Arthur."

The King did not move for a few minutes, making his friend wait impatiently for an answer to properly form.

"After all these long years my feelings and attitudes to everything have proven to be wrong, you and your magic for example. I'm not going to allow Gwen's life to be wasted when she can have everything she ever deserved with Lancelot."

"But she had that with you" Merlin emphasised.

"No. Not completely she didn't."

The sorcerer sighed with a hint of defeat "Ok so you might hide away how you're really feeling at certain moments and now you have to deal with the running of an entire kingdom, but come on. She was happy, you both were."

"No."

"Is that all your going to say?"

"No"

Merlin held back the scream that was bubbling up inside him at the irritating excuse of a King when Arthur stood away from the windowsill and walked towards him. Standing a hairs breadth away from him.

"I have fought with my true emotions for what seems like an eternity Merlin. Knowing it couldn't be; wasn't meant to be. That kiss with Gwen in the Vivian incident only intensified my belief. Yet I wondered how was it that I felt more love for someone else? That there was someone else I would rather lay my life down for, do everything for then my 'true love'"

The seriousness in the blondes' expression and tone made Merlin calm, almost silent "I may be the greatest sorcerer to ever live but even I do not understand the 'magic' of love."

"Yes" Arthur nodded his agreement "well that's what we have Gaius and his books for."

"I don't get it" the court sorcerer expressed, confusion written on his face.

"Well it seems that only the kiss of one's true love could have broken the spell."

"Yes, Gwen" Merlin indicated, still slightly confused.

"No. Not Gwen."

"I'm pretty sure she was the only one that kissed you that day."

"She was" the King clarified "but she was the messenger you could say. My true love didn't need to kiss me."

At this Merlin's face fell into pure bewilderment, he had been told very well that only true love's kiss would have broken the spell and clearly it had worked since Arthur hadn't pranced along after the lady Vivian.

Arthur continued "anyone who had kissed my true love would have the power to break the spell also."

The sorcerer's mouth dropped. Gapping like a fish out of water at the sudden realisation that he had kissed Gwen before. Well she had kissed him. Merlin had never found an interest in the women of Camelot, nor anywhere really. Freya being an exception during a moment of loneliness and familiarity. Of course Merlin had never thought about Arthur like that. Alright that was a big lie, but it didn't matter. Merlin was meant to protect the blonde not romance him. As if said blonde would ever reciprocate his feelings anyway.

"Any ideas then?" Merlin asked, sobering quickly from his chain of thought and the possibility that he could be a random one in who knows how many chance of being Arthur's true love.

"Well I know who my real feelings are aimed at, yet I asked Gwen and she confirmed it. The only person she had ever kissed before me was you Merlin. When that happened I haven't a clue but-"

"When I had woken from receiving the Mortaeus flower antidote you got for me, she kinda just grabbed me." Merlin jumped in without realising, whilst gesticulating wildly with his hands over the grabbing and jumping.

While Merlin dramatised the event Arthur just observed him and raised his eyebrow with the utter most disbelief.

On noticing this Merlin placed his arms by his side and asked "what?"

Arthur just shook his head and started to laugh "I basically just said that you're my true love with evidence I might add and your . . . not really reacting the way I thought. Then again it is you we're talking about."

"Well it's a shock" Merlin admitted, waving his arms about again, not believing what was going on.

Arthur's face grew disappointed so Merlin hurriedly answered again.

"A good shock, erm in that it's understandable why Gwen and Lancelot are so" Merlin stopped, struck with the loss of words so gestured with his hands which Arthur had not a clue what it meant. The King's eyebrow rose again "Yeah, urm, that."

The King looked to the floor of his chamber, not wishing to see the flattery yet 'I don't like you in that way' kinda look Merlin had been giving him during his rambling. The idea of rejection upsetting him more than he had thought it would. Regret building up inside him, saying that he shouldn't have told Merlin. He should have predicted this. If Merlin had felt the same he would have gone to kiss Arthur those years ago in his tent rather then send dear Gwen to do the job instead.

"It's ok Merlin; you don't have to say any more."

"Arthur" Merlin's voice spoke softly. The blonde lifted his head up only for his lips to be captured in the heat of a mesmerising, magnificent and above all magical kiss. Gentle yet strong, pure but passionate, delicate though intense. Their lips worked against each other effortlessly, their tongues danced like they had been dancing with the other their whole life. Hands holding tightly onto one another, taking note of every second and every part of something it turns out they had both been wanting for so long.

Merlin pulled away slowly opening his eyes to look deep within the watery blue of his King's, trying with all his might to show the love that lay within him. A smile graced his pale face at the sheer expression of shock on the blonde's.

Arthur was speechless. His mind barely comprehended the fact that Merlin had just kissed him when the sorcerer ran his hand along the King's face; his thumb continuing along his jaw line and chin, capturing his face.

"Well at least I can put an explanation to my own feelings now. True love aye, well the dragon left that bit out." Merlin laughed nervously.

Arthur just shook his head and rolled his eyes, letting Merlin's hand come down to lay on his shoulder before the sorcerer took him in for another breathtaking kiss.

The complications of what was meant to be simply true love's kiss a few years ago were finally settled. But then again when is true love ever that simple.


End file.
